<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑清】有可能的夜晚。 by MOS42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694717">【黑清】有可能的夜晚。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOS42/pseuds/MOS42'>MOS42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cherimaho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOS42/pseuds/MOS42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“<br/>当你突然看我的时候，当心慢慢靠近的时候，<br/>当我快忍不住的时候，当爱悄悄来临的时候，<br/>这时天刚好黑了，<br/>无需言语，无尽浪漫，<br/>无限可能的夜晚。<br/>”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>黑泽优一/安达清</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黑清】有可能的夜晚。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安达在黑暗中看着黑泽的脸。</p><p>他用一种攻击性的姿势撑在安达身体上方，双手压在安达房间单人床柔软的枕头上。</p><p>黑暗让人遐想连篇，黑泽的眼睛很亮，似乎还带了水汽。他的身体是滚烫的，锁住安达的臂膀是坚硬的。安达能清晰地感受到戳在自己小腹上欲望，那物正在迅速地肿起，直挺挺的，生机蓬勃的，撕裂了长久以来的克制与绅士，露出了火热的心脏，以及一腔燃烧的爱意。</p><p>房间里没有开灯，只有门口的灯还亮着，是他们在进屋的时候打开的，接着……</p><p>安达闭上眼睛，两只耳朵滚烫。</p><p>不属于冬天的热度从颈部向上蔓延，蒸得他头脑发晕。</p><p>他想起来两人是怎么从门口一路吻到床上的，是他主动提出的亲吻。</p><p>当他支支吾吾地对黑泽问出要不要接吻的时候，耳膜都在嗡嗡作响。</p><p>这个吻，起初只是试探性的触碰，黑泽缓慢地覆上他的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水般，浅尝辄止。</p><p>他们不是没有接过吻，小心的吻，怜惜的吻，爱恋的吻，在交往的这段时间，他们尝试过无数次。黑泽担心他会抗拒，一直很体贴，最开始只是贴了贴唇面，到后来安达拉住他的手，说感觉还不错，他才敢捧起安达的脸，闭上眼睛，交换一个绵长的亲吻。</p><p>但也从来没有过逾矩。</p><p>把黑泽带来家里，两人应该做什么，安达甚至没有做什么像样的规划。他只是想和黑泽的时间再多一点。</p><p>无论做什么，心里都是无比的惬意和欢喜。</p><p>或许在他问出口的时候，就应该料想到现在的情景了吧……</p><p>又或许，更早些，在下班决定一起走的时候，在安达邀请黑泽去家旁边的新开的拉面店吃晚餐的时候，在黑泽彬彬有礼地给安达递上筷子，两只筷子架在冒着热气的茶杯上，然后微笑着地问安达这样是否可以的时候……</p><p>热腾腾的骨汤正适合驱走冬季的寒冷，一碗拉面下肚，从店内出来，走进肃杀的风中。黑泽为他撑开门，直到他完全出来后，才拎起包跟上他的脚步。安达小声和黑泽说谢谢，四肢百骸都无比温暖，满足感让他情不自禁地微笑。</p><p>黑泽捕捉到了这个微笑，也跟着笑起来。眼角漫上温柔的痕迹。</p><p>突然天空开始飘起薄雪，几片雪花落在安达柔软的黑发发梢上。</p><p>黑泽抬起手，将雪花摘下去。</p><p>安达任由黑泽的指尖拂过他的额头。他听到黑泽心声中的雀跃，以及在看到他的笑容时，胸腔快要溢出的爱意。</p><p>黑泽笑着。</p><p>“啊，下雪了。”——今天，第一次和安达一起看雪的纪念日。</p><p>“是不是很冷？”——安达的笑，真是好看。</p><p>“我送你回去吧。”——怎么办，不舍得和他分开了，哪怕是一个晚上见不到安达，也无法忍受。</p><p>没有人在听到如此赤诚的告白后还能岿然不动。</p><p>“要不要去我家里？”安达脱口而出，没料到自己会这么说。</p><p>黑泽愣了愣。</p><p>安达猛然意识到自己说的话有歧义，立即张口慌张失措地解释，“我是说……就是，我的意思是，雪下大了，你现在回去应该很远吧，不如……”</p><p>“可以去你家吗？”黑泽的眼睛亮了起来，以一种非常渴望的目光看着安达，他微微扬了扬眉毛，在征求同意。</p><p>安达紧张地咬了一下口腔内侧，下唇一痛，他鼓起勇气说道，“嗯！在我家住一晚上吧！”</p><p> </p><p>或许是因为夜晚很黑，或许是因为雪花很冷。</p><p>黑泽柔和地贴上他的嘴唇，缓慢地移动，将他的下唇含在口中，轻轻吮吸。</p><p>安达睁着眼睛，看到黑泽在侧头时微颤的睫毛，小扇子一样，轻挠他的心脏。</p><p>没有缘由地，他决定伸出双臂，揽住黑泽的脖颈。张开牙关，让滑润的舌尖露出来，接着闭上眼睛，把自己完全交给黑泽。</p><p>视觉的消失，随之诞生的时其他感官的加倍敏感，第一次地，他的舌尖和黑泽的碰在一起，一瞬间，心旌宛如被一枚银勾拽住了，而他咬着这银勾上的饵料，跃出水面。一阵电流从胸膛直坠小腹，冰凉与炽热在这一刻融合，名为情欲的热潮让他的身体不受控制地一震，接着毛孔刺痛，沁出热意与汗水来。</p><p>？！</p><p>陌生的刺激让安达猛地睁开眼睛，有些慌张地后退。</p><p>黑泽立即放开了他，两人紧密相贴的嘴唇，发出了清脆的“啵”的一声，羞耻至极。</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>黑泽立即说，“我有些太激动了。对不起，安达清。”</p><p>他连声道歉，安达在他的眼睛里看到了伤痛与恐慌的交织，还有些来不及掩盖，也无暇熄灭的欲望。安达的心脏没由来地被刺了一下。</p><p>他心里的那条鱼躺在岸上，无助的扑腾着，极度渴水，濒临窒息。</p><p>安达胸膛起伏，大口地喘着气，目光滞涩。</p><p>“你好好休息，我们明天见。”</p><p>黑泽平静下来，勉强扯出一个笑容，他伸出一只手，抚摸安达的脸颊，出声安慰他。</p><p>如果不是听到了黑泽的心声，安达会以为自己在黑泽身上看到的悲伤只是他的想象。</p><p>——我太过分了，我怎么能这样，我怎么能在这个时候对安达产生那种下流的欲望，安达会很讨厌的吧，他会觉得恶心吧，如果被安达发现了，他一定会被吓跑的，这和说好的不一样，本来应该是一步一步慢慢来的。</p><p>声音太过喧嚣，太过凌乱，破碎的自责在黑泽心理一遍遍重复。</p><p>落在脸颊上的手指微不可查地颤抖着。他触碰安达的脸颊，宛如捧起玻璃制作的贵重城堡。</p><p>安达睁大了眼睛。</p><p>不，不是这样的。</p><p>在他还没反应过来的时候，黑泽已经推开了门，打算夺门而出了。</p><p>他想让黑泽留下。</p><p>外面风雪漫天，凉风灌入温暖的室内，安达打了个寒颤，混沌的脑子这才清醒一点，他忙向黑泽面前踏了一步，动作过猛地拉上了门。</p><p>门板“咣”得一声扣上了，声音太大了，他被吓得瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“那个，我不是那个意思！”</p><p>黑泽震惊地看着他。</p><p>安达犹豫了几秒，黑泽在漫长的等待中依然认真地注视着他。</p><p>他终于抬起头，背心靠着门板，无畏地与黑泽的目光相碰，迸溅出几乎要烫伤他的火花，但他丝毫没有胆怯。</p><p>“我没有讨厌亲吻。我喜欢你，和你在一起，牵手拥抱和亲吻，我都很喜欢，我们在做恋人之间应该做的事情，”他鼓起勇气，但说到这个话题，还是不自觉地觉得羞赧，“也不讨厌……那个，和你。”</p><p>他低下头，目光躲闪，求助似的抬起眼睛，看了一眼黑泽的反应。 </p><p>黑泽几乎是在下一秒就吻住了他。</p><p>这个吻来势汹汹，迫切而火热，湿润的唇舌压住了安达，探入他的口腔，与他的舌尖缠绕。长久以来的忍耐，自持，克制，掩盖的是热烈的渴求。安达的唇瓣被密实地封住。耳边有黑泽隆隆的心跳，黑泽心声中喜极的小声啜泣，以及他膨胀起来的满腔磅礴爱意。</p><p>黑泽如饥似渴地从安达的准许中汲取力量。爱情在两人之间融化，咕嘟咕嘟地翻滚着气泡。</p><p>他们跌跌撞撞地穿过黑暗的房间，倒在安达的单人床上。</p><p>黑泽褪去了西装外套，一刻不停地亲吻安达的嘴唇，贪婪地将饱满的唇瓣吞吃，舔舐他的牙齿，又扫过上颚，占满他口腔里的每一寸空间。</p><p>绵密的亲吻将安达压得无法呼吸，心脏像是要跳出来了，他的血液直冲脸部和下体，安达突然羞耻地感觉到，自己的那处已经起立了，在宽大的西裤下方，完全无法遮掩，顶起的布料在两人之间发出沙沙的碎响。他的身体碰到了黑泽，发现黑泽也和他一样，在欲望中煎熬着。那物蹭在他的腿根，磨人地硌着他，一想到和男人做……和黑泽做，他后面就不由自主地一下一下地收缩，连带着前面也小幅度地跳动。</p><p>黑泽将手覆上了不安分的物什。</p><p>“啊……” 安达一下子叫出声来，背部弓起，被别人触碰，抚摸，这是他的第一次。</p><p>两人之间温度直线升高，灼热的空气像是在鱼丸炉里烧热的油，嘶嘶作响。</p><p>“交给我吧。”黑泽如此说道，安达想都没想，毫无保留地信任他。</p><p>黑泽的手很大，能一把罩住他，安达几乎被逼得流出泪来，能做的只有不受控制地挺身，把自己往黑泽手里送。</p><p>安抚地亲吻落在额头，落到鼻梁，最后印在唇角。</p><p>安达在视线模糊间看到，黑泽锋利俊朗的双眉蹙起，像是在忍耐什么莫大的痛苦。</p><p>他的头发乱了，平时完美无缺的样子荡然无存，额头覆盖了一层薄汗，肩膀因为剧烈呼吸而起伏。</p><p>黑泽……真的忍得好辛苦。</p><p>安达的脑子艰难地转动，蹦出来这么一个想法。</p><p>得安慰他才行。</p><p>他追逐黑泽的唇瓣，学着黑泽刚才吻自己的样子，用舌尖舔他的唇，轻轻地，湿润的，舐过恋人的舌尖。</p><p>黑泽的气息陡然变重了，他再也无法控制，双手握住安达的脚踝，将他带向自己的髋部。</p><p>隔着西裤，他们楔合在一起。</p><p>滚烫的那物撞着安达，挤进柔软里，安达能清晰地描摹出那物的形状和长度，前端顶着他的尾骨不舍离去。</p><p>他像是根本控制不住去接触安达的身体。</p><p>在摇晃中，安达觉得自己的五识都要散架了。</p><p>“安达清……”</p><p>他听到黑泽在他耳边喃喃念他的名字，小声地，迷恋地，宛如怕吓到他那般。</p><p>他听到黑泽心中震耳欲聋的心声，几乎是呐喊出的，咆哮出的。</p><p>——我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……</p><p>大腿柔软的内侧紧挨着黑泽绷紧的腿部肌肉，一种入侵感毫无预兆地袭来。</p><p>他们甚至都还没脱，安达的内裤就已经湿透了。溢出的液体让他觉得黏腻闷热，他难耐地扭动胯部，已经受不住了，只能用手指去勾黑泽的指尖，又不敢把他的手往自己被冷落的那处带。</p><p>难以启齿。</p><p>寻求帮助一直不是他的强项，他小声嚅嗫，“好热。”</p><p>“我帮你。”</p><p>黑泽的嗓音因为欲望更加低沉，他牵起安达的手，凑到唇边，虔诚地亲吻。安达摸到黑泽的双唇，又触到黑泽说话时，口腔吐出的热气。</p><p>他的脸颊红得要滴血。</p><p>修长的手指从他的腹部拂过，激起一阵颤栗。安达向下看去，黑泽跪在他的双腿间，在各大合同里签字，荣创五年销售奇迹的那双手，正落在他便宜买来的腰带扣上，动作迅速地解开。</p><p>他紧张的不行，精神极度紧绷，浑身的肌肉都是僵硬的，欲望一波一波席卷他的神经。</p><p>突然间，门铃响起了。</p><p>“！”</p><p>一声惊恐的尖叫堵在黏住的嗓子里，只发出了变调的哑音，像是一只被掐住脖子的猫。</p><p>他从床上翻下来，手忙脚乱地拽起散开的腰带，落荒而逃般去开门。</p><p>即便是不用看，他也能感觉到床上的男人在黑暗中投向他的目光。</p><p>安达站在门边，视线忍不住地偏移，偷瞄了一下床上的人。</p><p> </p><p>黑泽没有说什么，只是慢慢从床上移下来，情到深处却被人打断，任何人都不可能不着急。他捋平凌乱被褥上的褶皱，努力找一件事情分散自己的注意力，下面的热度还没有消下去，或许这一整晚都无法减退了。</p><p>求而不得的躁动将他心中的空白填满。</p><p>他坐在床边，低下头，拼命地按捺着，用双肘撑着膝盖，稍微遮挡了一下无法掩盖的情动痕迹，接着又不由自主地去看安达。</p><p>是谁，这么晚还按门铃，打断他和安达的……</p><p>他的想象力在令人脸红心跳地作祟。</p><p>手指尖还残留着安达的体温，以及安达烫热坚硬的触感。安达脱下衣服会是什么样子，他的皮肤一定很白，臀部一定有浑圆的弧度，在被触碰时，安达会眼角湿润，泛起泪花，他会抿嘴，嘴唇姣好的弧度让人忍不住去亲吻。</p><p>黑泽觉得自己快要着火了。</p><p>他的目光一直黏在安达的后背上，门口的那盏灯在安达被揉皱的衬衫上打下光影，在这个角度，他只能看到安达一半的肩膀。</p><p>笼罩在柔和的光线里，安达显得有些消瘦，他微微拉拢着肩头，身体从只开了一半的门探出去，和门外的人交流，像是一只在洞边探头探脑的兔子。</p><p>那阵埋在身体里的焦躁非但没有平息，反而有了愈演愈烈的征兆。</p><p>黑泽隐约在门口看到派送员的帽子，一个书本大小的扁盒被递到安达手中。</p><p>门被咔嗒一声关上了，黑泽差点从床上站起来。注视安达慢慢地从门口移回屋里，几乎用了一个世纪的时间。</p><p>他急迫地想要冲上去，再次抱住安达温暖的身体，把他按在自己的怀里，爱他，亲吻他。他曾强迫自己认定他对安达只是纯洁的喜欢，只要看到他的笑容，便已经心满意足，安达不会接受他，更不是他能触碰的。在漫长的七年时间里，他只敢把思绪全部埋藏在心里，直到这份喜欢再也藏不住了，情感澎湃地呼之欲出，他想要停止，已经来不及了。</p><p>他本以为那就是结束了。</p><p>但安达回应了他的情感，不仅如此，还回应了他的吻。</p><p>他差点幸福得死去。就在刚才，某个瞬间，他感到自己的灵魂几乎破壳而出，将他的生命全部交送到安达手中。他的心脏就攥在安达的掌心里，他可以为了安达付出一切，他的全部身心，都是他的。</p><p>“是柘植的新书，”安达举起手中的盒子，拿在两只手之间，摩挲着纸盒的边缘，“他说过今天要寄给我的，可是我不小心忘记了。”</p><p>他站在靠近门的地方，手足无措地看着黑泽。</p><p>只需要一个眼神，胯下就立即硬的发疼。黑泽低低喘了口气，漆黑的眼睛在阴影中晦暗不清，而安达的目光像水一样笼罩了他，他感到一阵湿意钻入他的胸膛，将他所有的自惭与患得患失洗涤干净。</p><p>爱与情怎么能分得开呢，爱一个人爱到极致的时候，又怎么能克制住自己不对他产生情欲呢。</p><p>黑泽哑着声线，他的嗓子发紧，声音有点不稳。再难压抑的渴望将他淹没，让他溺水在汹涌的浪潮中。</p><p>“可以了吗？”他问道。</p><p>安达肉眼可见地紧张了起来，手指抓紧了裤线，捏在手里搓蹭。接着他抬头看向黑泽，用一种小动物的眼神，澄澈透明，无害而纯洁。他略显胆怯地向前挪了一步，袜子和地板接触，在燃烧着的寂静中发出窸窣的响声。</p><p>安达咬着下唇，慎重地点了一下头。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>黑泽在回过神的时候，自己已经站了起来，走到了安达的身边。</p><p>两人之间的距离拉近了，他又能嗅到安达身上若有若无的气息，看到安达洁白牙齿间若隐若现的舌尖，安达明亮的双眼直视着他，径直看到他的心里，让他无处遁形。</p><p>仿佛受到了什么致命的吸引，他心甘情愿地，一步步，堕入欲望的陷阱里。</p><p>他的大脑好似一台年久失修的电脑，艰难地运算着，他想粗暴地把安达推搡到墙上，将他压在身下，狠狠亲吻撕咬，想用自己的欲望去碰安达，碰他的腿内侧。安达碰起来会是怎样的感觉，会是滑软的吗，会是……他立即否定了这种想法，这怎么能行，安达不会喜欢这样的触碰。</p><p>最后，黑泽轻柔的伸手，扣住安达的后颈，在他渴望已久的双唇上吻了下去。</p><p>安达乖顺地闭上眼，张开牙齿，让他进入。接着，他的大脑再也无法思考，因为安达亲手解开了他的皮带。</p><p>裤链划开，欲望探出头。</p><p> </p><p>安达手中柘植寄来的新书掉落在地面，和不知何时躺在那里的黑泽的手提包倒在一起。</p><p>安达红着脸，做起了自己这辈子都没做过的事情，他把挺立从内裤里剥离出来，那物就立即撞在他手中，迫不及待地，在安达手心里滑出湿润的痕迹。</p><p>黑泽，就连这个地方也完美极了啊。</p><p>他毫无技巧地拢过黑泽，将红润的头握在掌心，顿时觉得有些烫手，太大了，沉甸甸的，和自己的比起来……安达徒然生出来一些悲伤，黑泽会喜欢他吗，会对他这样的身体产生欲望吗。</p><p>单身男性都有过自渎的经验，安达想到在青春期时候的寥寥几个夜晚，他照着抚摸自己的样子，生疏地收起五指。</p><p>黑泽猛地一颤，靠在他的肩头，灼热的鼻息喷在颈侧，甚至能听到几声喉咙间压抑的低吟。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>一声暗哑的喉音，安达顿时半边身体都酥麻了。原来，黑泽在失控时会发出这样的声音吗。</p><p>他握得更快了些，那双落在他腰际的手也愈发收紧了些，倏忽间，黑泽突然发力，将他从地面抱起。安达惊得赶紧搂住黑泽的脖颈，像是在湍急的河流中抱紧唯一的浮木。</p><p>这姿势让他手里的抚摸直接落空，他抬起头，对上黑泽深邃的双眼，在其中看到惊涛骇浪。</p><p>他们的双唇又碰到一起，黑泽总是忍不住去亲吻他，安达感到自己腰上的束缚一松，裤子解开，松松垮垮挂在胯部。</p><p>黑泽让他背靠在墙上，径直蹲下身去。</p><p>双手攥起了拳，无处安放，安达把拳头抵在墙面上，他慌乱地看着黑泽因为吻过他而红润的双唇扫过他的小腹，在三角区流连了片刻，低头隔着内裤含住了他。</p><p>“别……很脏的……”他想推开黑泽，手伸过去的时候却卸了力气。</p><p>“没有的。”黑泽摇摇头，怜惜的亲吻他的欲望。口腔温暖而湿润，舌面舔过的地方，内裤的棉布立即洇湿，而下面……早已经翘起，并且吐出稀薄清液的部位，被很好地照顾着，在布料后方拓出一条硬挺的形状。</p><p>安达感觉自己费力的空气都被剥夺干净了，他张开嘴，声音卡在舌根，发不出来。小腹牵连着难以名状的痒意，让他弯下了腰。</p><p>黑泽牵过攥成拳的手，引领着安达插入他的头发。</p><p>“没关系的，放轻松，不用怕。”</p><p>抬头看了一眼安达，鼓励似的，黑泽露出了他最常对安达露出的，耀眼而温暖的笑容，他的眼睛十分明亮，安达的心脏被烫到了，他都没有意识到自己已经在点头，回应黑泽真切的笑容。</p><p>黑泽就像被一亿元的钞票砸在了脸上。他开心地露出了尖牙，然后用双手捏住内裤边缘，小心地把安达释放出来。</p><p>安达从没有过这样的感觉，三十岁以来，连恋爱都没探过，更不用说把欲望放在别人的嘴里。</p><p>黑泽托着他，把他吸进口中，动作缓慢地吞吐着，接触他皮肤的唇瓣收不住地发出水声，他生怕自己会硌到安达，始终谨慎地用嘴唇包裹着牙齿。</p><p>安达觉得自己被一滩温水环绕着，紧致而温软，蒸腾的热意让他无所适从，感官全部集中在下体，每当舌面剐蹭过顶端，都会有一种古怪的尿意，小腹绷着，尿不出来，尽数化成纠缠在脊髓中的酸楚。</p><p>一张脸顿时变得汗津津的，他的眉心蹙起，撑不住眼睑的重量，闭上眼睛，干燥的唇面不小心碰到牙齿，又被炙热的呼吸顶开。</p><p>唇舌沿着热度上下滑动，吮吸的压迫感有些太过了，仅仅是吞吐几下，他就觉得自己受不住了，安达想连忙拉拽仍然含着他的黑泽，却仍然迟了一步。</p><p>浓稠的东西全部射在了黑泽嘴里。</p><p>他错愕地愣在原地。</p><p>刚才是，发生了什么，高潮怎么来的如此快，难道第一次就是这样的吗。</p><p>“等等，我去给你拿水漱口！”</p><p>安达焦急地迈开腿想去找一瓶矿泉水，西裤褪了一半，挂在膝盖上，不方便行动，他就把裤子全蹬掉了，还没等他跑出去，就听见单膝跪在地上的泽呛咳了几声，喉咙一动，把口中的东西都咽了。</p><p>“很脏的，吐……吐出来啊……”安达目瞪口呆地看着他。黑泽站起来，衣衫凌乱，但仍然矜持从容，他微笑一下。</p><p>“怎么突然这么紧张，不用那么夸张，安达的东西都是干净的。”</p><p>他的唇边还遗留着一些晶亮的粘液，在笑起来的时候，让安达有一种眩晕感。</p><p>或许是注意到安达的注视，黑泽伸出薄软的舌尖，略微舔了一下嘴唇内侧，很快地收回了。安达脸上像放了炭火，想起黑泽的舌头贴着自己的样子，空气都变得窒闷了起来，他背后黏着一层热汗，有些呼吸困难。</p><p>扯着领带，把衬衫上方的纽扣打开一些，脚底像是踩着棉花，安达向黑泽的方向走了几步。他此刻下半身只穿了袜子，大一号的衬衫盖住臀部，以及射过一次的下体，黑泽的目光刚好与衬衫下摆平齐，光裸的大腿一览无余。</p><p>安达还没来得及感到羞耻，黑泽就已经站起身来，有些故作轻松地对安达露出笑意，“不好意思，我去一趟洗手间。”</p><p>“啊。哦，好的。”安达木然地应和着，“你先去洗澡吧。”</p><p>黑泽又笑了一下。</p><p>“等……”安达突然发出声音，黑泽转头看向他，一只手扶上了墙。</p><p>他有些慌张地在黑泽脸上看到了被戳到痛楚般的表情，那只抵在墙上的手指因为忍耐到极致而攥起，微微有些发白。</p><p>他想要触碰黑泽，听听他的心声。听听黑泽需要自己做什么。</p><p>安达浅咬下唇，“我……我来帮你吧。”</p><p>这无疑是最危险的邀请。</p><p> </p><p>他是不是不知道自己在说什么。黑泽想着。</p><p>“也让我来帮你。”安达再次开口时，声音已经坚定了许多。他的脸颊染上绯红色，汗湿的额发软绵地搭在额头，鼻梁亮晶晶的，眼睛里窝着樱花瓣的颜色。</p><p>“我会控制不住我自己的。”黑泽克制了许久，才说出这句话。</p><p>他只想让安达舒服，只想给安达最好的感受，如果真的把安达带到床上，那就真是太差劲了，他不是不知道，那样会让安达有多疼。黑泽松开了攒紧的指尖，放在安达的下颔上，轻柔地将他的脸颊抬起，他望向那双静潭般的眼睛，心中隐隐的抽痛，这是他用全部爱呵护着的人，他不忍心让他受伤，更不忍心让他痛。</p><p>他心急如焚，迫切的需要自己去解决一下四蹿的欲火，才不会发狂般地把妄想付诸实践。</p><p>安达干净明亮的眼睛弯起来了，给雪夜带来了阳光，燃尽一切卑鄙的烦恼，他的声音化作羽毛拂过他的胸膛，轻轻地撩拨，“那就不要克制，也挺好的。”</p><p>像是对深渊中沉沦的人伸出了一只手，安达把手搭在他的腰际上。</p><p>他颤抖着，弯腰将安达的腿弯捞起，将他横抱起来。</p><p>安达惊地瞪圆了眼睛，抓紧了他的衬衫。</p><p>他本可以像是之前那样让安达跨坐在他腰际，但就是那个动作，之前险些让黑泽失去理智。他痴迷的想到，安达臀部压在他的小腹，大腿蹭过下体的火热的美好触感。</p><p>“安达，转过身，把腿并拢吧。” 小心翼翼地把安达放在床面，黑泽俯身上前，亲吻安达的耳后。那里有一颗小痣，平时看不出来，但仔细观察时，就有一种隐晦的性感。</p><p>强捱着欲求，他吐出一口浊气，腰带叮当声过后，欲望迫不及待地弹出，抵靠在安达的大腿内侧。</p><p>他怎么不想进入安达，怎么不想诉说自己深藏在心底的欲望，但是他们没有买过润滑，也没有保险措施。他的脑子里塞满了安达躺在自己身下的样子，以及埋入那片温软时的欢愉，仅仅是想象，就能让他颤栗，如同煮沸的麦芽糖浆，黏腻，甜美，带着滚热的温度，流淌进他的胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>——我好失败啊，竟然屈服给了欲望，无论如何，不能让安达疼。</p><p>黑泽的心声撞进安达的脑海，他眨眨眼，侧头看着挨近自己的男人。</p><p>他只是没有经验，而不是没有常识。</p><p>安达听到了，也听到了黑泽的欲望，听到他在隐忍的七年间，从单纯的喜欢到无可救药，以及自渎的时候的幻想。他咬了咬牙，倏然翻身而起，按住黑泽的肩膀，将他压在枕头上。</p><p>单人床发出了一声吱呀巨响。</p><p>“安，安达？”</p><p>黑泽用一种茫然的目光看着反客为主，跃居上方的安达。</p><p>对上黑泽的目光，安达僵直在原地，只剩下了脸红， “要不要进来……”</p><p>安达曲起膝盖，坐在黑泽胯前，他的后面完全容纳了那物的体积，他能感觉到那物在伸长，挤在黑泽的小腹和自己之间，带着让安达心悸的温度，随着心跳的声音抽动着。</p><p>咚咚，咚咚。</p><p>安达寻声往下看，埋藏在黑泽胸膛中，鼓点般的心跳越发加快，宛如钟罄，又似闷雷。</p><p>他听不到黑泽的心声了，因为黑泽此刻脑中一片空白。</p><p>手向后摸，安达将濡湿的硬物拿在手中，他欲盖弥彰的移开目光，视线紧盯着黑泽的衬衫和领带。在指尖触碰到的一瞬间，黑泽小腹收紧，屏住了呼吸，直勾勾地盯着他。</p><p>将已经憋闷得圆胀的顶端对准了后方，安达摇摇晃晃坐下去。大腿承住了身体所有的重量，不一会儿就开始酸疼抽搐，只进去一个头，他就疼得受不了。</p><p>不前不后地卡在半路，想必黑泽和他一样疼，异物侵入的痛楚让他支撑不住，断线的木偶那般向前倒去，黑泽忙握住他的肩膀，把他接在胸膛前。</p><p>他又在黑泽的眼睛里看到了那种湿润的泪光，这次看得真切，黑泽似乎十分动摇，他嘴唇微张着，目光始终黏在安达的身上，目不转睛地，认真地，迷恋地，仿佛安达就是他的全世界，而他这一接，就把全世界接在怀中。</p><p>把安达温柔地放到在床上，黑泽抬起他的腿，伸出一只手指，舌头舔过指尖，蘸满湿润后探到股缝之间，在瑟缩的入口按揉。</p><p>“交给我吧，相信我。”</p><p>他低声哄劝。</p><p>唾液冰凉，但指尖火热，安达被他慢慢撑开，沿着里面滑动，开始用心地开拓。他用的时间很长，直到疼痛几乎消失不见，戳在内里的手指变得有些古怪的时候，安达才有些别扭地转了转身体。</p><p>“怎么了，安达，疼不疼？”观察到安达细微的肢体动作，体内的手指立即停下了。</p><p>安达不知道该如何形容这种感觉，他抓紧了自己半敞的衣领，衬衫在他手中皱成一团。他的声音小到几乎要听不见，“我没事，请继续吧。”</p><p>黑泽改用了一种更加磨人的慢速度沿着内壁动了起来，体贴到有些过分。一种莫名的焦躁顺着手指抚摸过的软肉逐渐升起，安达侧过头把脸埋在黑泽的手臂边上，不争气地有些想让体内动得更快一点。</p><p>好没出息。</p><p>突然间，指尖的触摸变了味道，不知道是摸到了哪里，安达瞬间弹了起来，费了好大力气遏制自己躲避黑泽的手指，他紧绷着，迎来了一阵怪异，漫长的酸胀。快意和隐痛吞没了他，意识变得混沌，他惶然无措地感觉到自己的前端再度硬起，小口地吐出清液。</p><p>黑泽对安达一笑，舒了一口气般叹道，“就是这里了。”</p><p>他紧张地抓住黑泽的手腕。</p><p>——太好了……</p><p>总算能听到黑泽的心声，安达感到一阵心安。什么，什么太好了？</p><p>——之前还担心没有经验弄疼安达，既然找到位置了，接下来慢慢来就好了。</p><p>黑泽隐隐有些激动的声音传到他的耳中。</p><p>欸？ </p><p>“我能进来吗。”顶在松软的入口，黑泽等了许久，见安达没有回应，他又唤了一声，“安达清？”</p><p>安达混沌的意识被他唤醒，“噢，好的……”</p><p>“放松点，不要怕。”黑泽的气息贴在他的耳侧，低沉而诱人，被欲望灼烧得有些沙哑，安达闭上眼睛，嗯了一声，尽可能地打开自己。</p><p>黑泽进来的更慢，一点一点地推进，直到完全包裹，才停在内里。钝痛并不比之前减轻很多，黑泽有意无意地沿着他手指摸过的地方滑蹭而过，顶着那处让安达忍不住流水的那一点，他感到自己被胀满，内里硬热完全地挤进了他的身体，带动他颠簸晃动。</p><p>过长的衬衫挡住了他的勃起，但腿间却完全露出来，在黑泽的角度一定一览无余。</p><p>他听到黑泽沉重的喘息，潮湿感涌上来，他宛如置身在海浪之中，水纹抚慰着他的皮肤，波涛卷携着他的身体，一层一层累积着令人兴奋的快意。</p><p>黑泽撑在他的身体上方，手紧紧攥着床单，小臂青筋纵横。他坚定平稳地挺进，小幅度温柔地抽动着。</p><p>安达眼睑颤动着，在黑暗中瞥见恋人眼中隐忍的，疾风骤雨般的，疯狂的神情。</p><p>他被尖锐地刺中了，好像爱在此刻瞬间量化，成了看得到，摸得到的实物，堵塞在他的心口，狠狠地跃动，带着他的心脏，仿佛也要闯出胸腔。</p><p>他意识到，黑泽真的是在用整个灵魂来爱他。</p><p>安达的喉咙自己低吟了起来，累积的愉悦感在他的脊椎根部爆炸，逐节向上，让他的颈部阵阵酸麻，脑袋嗡嗡作响，眼前发黑，他失控地挺直腰身，含着黑泽的后方抖动着，痉挛般地阵阵收缩。</p><p>他又射了。</p><p>伏在身上的人也一声闷哼，瞬间拔出，厚重的热液喷洒在他的腿根，衣襟和小腹上。</p><p> </p><p>他们在黑暗中拥抱，黑泽不断地亲吻他的脸颊，告诉他做的很好。</p><p>他们之间的界限变得模糊了，贴在一起的皮肤，拥在一起的胸膛，追逐对方频率的心跳，两个人无限的靠近，爱悄然发芽，由时间浇灌，蔓延到心间，静静填满每个角落。</p><p>那些嘴角掩饰不住的笑意，那些永远追逐对方的目光，那些蓦然心动、细致体贴与温柔勇敢。或许是忍耐后的情难自禁，或许是灵魂自然而然的靠近。</p><p>安达疲惫不堪，却感到很轻松，他在迷迷糊糊中想，明早醒来，他会不会发现自己的魔法这么消失了呢。</p><p>黑泽埋在他颈边的气息悠然而绵长，他听着黑泽的呼吸声，渐渐合上了眼。</p><p>明天的事，明天再想吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>